Cloudy Sky
by x-Merry-Marionette-x
Summary: I bet you he didn’t get a phone call at midnight saying ‘Oh by the way. Tomorrow at 6 in the morning when you start your walk to school a car full of gang members will be driving by and shoot you randomly! Bye!’ character death/mourning


_Random. No real plot… at least… I don't think there is…_

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

The person who was the least expected to always goes first. That's what brings us all here. We are here for the corpse in this casket. Not saying that we shouldn't be, don't get me wrong. We could all use a shoulder to cry on.

He was the very last person on our minds we thought would die in senior year. The druggie in the corner? Yeah maybe. The alcoholic driving his little sister to school? Defiantly. The boy who talked to everyone and listened to everything? The boy who got nearly perfect grades? The boy who everyone knew as a friend? Not very likely.

We seem to think that… the people that die… are the bad ones. The ones who are trying to. We don't stop to think that… even if they don't try… it could happen to anyone. Anytime. Weather it be in the school parking lot. In front of the library. Or at your own house.

I doubt that even he expected it. I bet you he didn't get a phone call at midnight saying 'Oh by the way. Tomorrow at 6 in the morning when you start your walk to school a car full of gang members will be driving by and shoot you randomly! Bye!'

That movie is so fake people. It doesn't actually happen [Stop cringing Selphie!] I highly doubt that he even saw the movie. He never liked horror movies. Even more so when the darkness came.

He liked warm romantic comedies and Disney movies. Things with happy endings. That was who he was. One big, walking, happy ending just waiting to happen. But he never got his 'happily ever after'.

Sure maybe the people whose hearts he touched will get one but he never will. At least… not here. No… he'll be set up on display before shoved into the ground and forgotten. Don't deny it people. You know it'll happen. [When will you remember to put flowers on his grave?]

He was like… a fire… or a sun. Something big and warm. OH… and we can't forget cuddly. Heaven knows how many times I woke up to find him snuggled up to me in my sleeping bag when I stayed over. [Let me tell you the first time it happened scared the dickens out of me.]

At times he could be cold and distant. At these times you would catch him on the roof ignoring everyone and staring off into the distance. To tell you the truth. I don't think he was… ignoring… people exactly. I think he was more or less… lost… in memories.

These were rare moments and happened infrequently. We never worried about them. Sure we would freak out the first hour then remember the last time this had happened and moved on with our lives.

Not very friend-ish I'll admit. But then again on those days he acted like he had none at all… but it still doesn't make it right. [Stop arguing Kairi. You did it too.] ON those days our sun was momentarily hidden. A bunch of clouds crossed our Sky and his smile faded for the day.

….That smile… that smile was the smile that lit everything up. He'd spread his lips open like this so you could see every single molar in that mouth. Despite the funny way he grinned, that was the way you knew he was truly… content.

His eyes would light up and you would be momentarily blind… as if you looked at the sun itself, which… in a way… you did. Everywhere you went you couldn't go anywhere without running into him and seeing his smile.

Weather it be at the beach or at he supermarket. It was like he'd gained the ability to be ten places at once just to give you that grin. The grin that lifted your mood like nothing else. He seemed to know what everyone else needed right then and there.

I think he was the only boy that would willingly carry all his text books in his backpack in case someone needed them for something. I never understood that. I think that he gained some muscle doing that though. His back rippled funny during gym.

I'm getting a bit off track aren't I? [No, Tidus that wasn't a question I wanted answered. Thanks anyway.] Anyway… back to the beginning. We're all here for one reason and one alone. Other wise we wouldn't be sitting or standing or be anywhere near a funeral home.

We are here to morn the early death of the one and only Sora Hikari.

Our sunshine and hope has been stolen by a senseless act. I guess… if he's not here to brighten our future he's there to brighten our day.

_Eh…. Not so sure on this._

_*shrugs* oh well._

_R&R please!_

_Comments are welcome but flames aren't a great way to greet people!_

_**Cho-chan**_


End file.
